


He perdido...

by strawberryblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryblack/pseuds/strawberryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenchbach.<br/>Ha fingido su muerte y de entre todo a lo que a renunciado (su trabajo, londres...) hay algo que solo hasta ahora entiende lo importante que era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He perdido...

He perdido a mi ayudante, a mi blogger, a mi traductor

La persona que esta a mi lado sin importar el qué o el porqué. Que me presta su teléfono, su arma, su paciencia, o lo que guste pedirle, desprendidamente, desinteresadamente.  
Mi ayudante que me da más de lo que merezco con solo darme su presencia.

La persona que cree que lo hago y lo que soy es tan interesante que regala su tiempo para escribir de mí. ¿Y de que esta hecha la vida sino tiempo?  
Mi blogger, aquel que pone de lado su vida en favor de la mía. Sacrifica pedazos de su existencia por mí.

La persona que siente que lo que digo es tan interesante que el mundo merece saberlo y trata de comunicárselo. Que siente que lo que soy vale la pena y busca maneras de hacer que otros lo noten.  
Mi traductor, mi lazo con un mundo que pensé no merecía la pena hasta que lo conocí.

He perdido a mí John.

A mi amigo, a una parte de mi alma, a mi voz.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagino a Sherlock pensando esto en el inter después de la caída y antes de embarcarse en la cacería de la web de Moriarty, mientras se encuentra sentado en un cuarto de seguridad dispuesto por Mycroft, sin nada más que el silencio antes de la tormenta,y es entonces que cae en cuenta de todo lo que pierde al perder a John.


End file.
